durvenurthfandomcom-20200214-history
Giantkin
DISCLAIMER: Before picking this race consider what downsides it might have in the society of your area, if it's a norvanstein village there won't be a orge bard walking around The blood of giants can also remain dormant for generations, only emerging long after anyone would expect it. Streaks of giant ancestry are often found in great heroes, whose might is married to the other virtues of their kind. History Giantkin unlike Bog-Giants have integrated into Human society enough for there history to be fairly similar, some rangers or even knights in the ranks of Norvanstein being Giantkin in some way. The Giantkin being connected to the race of Giants often find themselves with unique Giant blooded abilities, whether petty abilities or more potent effects Giantkin often have struggled to grasp there powers and a lot of them have turned to corruption, however a small portion of them become gentle giants knowing the danger they can do with there immense strength and magical ancestry. Physical Appearance Giantkin vary extremely widely in appearance, due both to the great biological diversity of giant kind. The descendant of a stone giant might have lanky limbs, grayish, hairless skin, and a stern, chiseled expression, while a being with a dirt giant ancestor might have brown dirt-like skin, brown hair, and long trunk-like arms. Water Giantkin have blueish skin and thinner frames usually being shorter then other giantkin. Fire Giantkin have ash colored skin and fire red hair. Storm Giantkin have blue to greenish skin color and gray to blueish hair. Traits Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2. Age: Giantkin usually live longer and mature more slowly than is ordinary for humans. Alignment: Although more variable in alignment than full-blooded giants, most giantkin tend to have alignments similar to their parent races. If the giant and non-giant alignments are in sharp contrast to one another, the giantkin could be of any alignment. Size: Giantkin are the largest of the Giant-like breeds their size rarely rises above 9-10 feet. Your size is Large. Speed: Your base walking speed is 35 feet. Rock Hurler: You are considered proficient in the use of appropriately-sized rocks and boulders as ranged weapons. Such boulders typically weigh fifteen pounds, deal 1d10 + Strength modifier damage, and have the Thrown (30/150) and Heavy qualities. Languages: You can speak Norvanstein and Giant. Subrace: Your giant ancestry is linked to one particular strain of giant. Choose one subrace from the following: Dirt, Stone, Water, Fire or Storm. Dirt Giantkin Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 1. Natural Armor: When you rest your body builds up a large supply of dirt like skin. At the end of each long rest roll 2d6+Your Constitution Modifier. These become temporary hitpoints until your next long rest. If you have remaining hitpoints on your next long rest add them to your next roll, up to the maximum possible temporary hitpoints. 3d6 at 6th level. 4d6 at 8th level. 5d6 at 13th level. 6d6 at 18th level. Stone Giantkin Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Stoneskin: You have +1 to your armor class. Projectile Catcher: If you or an adjacent ally are the target of a ranged weapon attack, you may use your reaction to attempt to intercept it. Make a Dexterity saving throw, with a DC equal 10+The attacker's attack bonus. If you succeed, you catch or deflect the projectile, which deals no damage. Rocky Blending: You gain advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks to hide while in rocky, uneven terrain, such as the interior of a cavern or the side of a cliff. This ability does not allow you to hide in areas of manufactured stone, such as castles, unless they are in a state of extreme disrepair. Water Giantkin Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Amphibious: You can breathe both air and water and your swim speed is 20 feet. Water beats Fire: You have resistance to Fire damage. Waterform: Once per long rest you may use an action to merge with liquid itself it can be a bottle or waterskin or even the ocean. your speed is 50 feet and you have advantage on Stealth (Dexterity) checks. As a action you can then return to your normal size while growing back to full size you deal 2d10+Your Strength Modifier Bludgeoning damage to anybody that is in the way of your growing form. 4d10 at 3rd level. 5d10 at 5th level. 6d10 at 10th level. 7d10 at 17th level. Fire Giantkin Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 1. Firebreed: you have resistance to all fire damage. Hot to Touch: Creatures you hit with melee weapon attacks or that are grappled by you take an extra 1d4 Fire damage. (2d4 at 5th level 3d4 at 8th level. 4d4 at 12th level. 5d4 at 15th level.) This feature can only be activated a maximum of twice per turn. Storm Giantkin Ability Score Increase: Your Charisma score increases by 1. Thunderborn: You have resistance to thunder and lightning damage. '''Bolt of Fury: '''You may use your action to call upon the tempest in your blood and hurl a bolt of lightning at a single creature within 300 feet, once per short rest. It must make a Dexterity saving throw with a DC equal to 8 + your Charisma modifier + your proficiency bonus. It takes 2d8+Your Charisma modifier lightning or thunder damage, your choice, upon a failed save, or half as much damage upon a successful save. This damage increases to 3d8 and twice per short rest at 6th level, 4d8 and three times per short rest at 11th level, 5d8 and four times per short rest at 16th level.